wubbzyfandomcom-20200214-history
Widget's Wild Ride/Images
__TOC__ Title cards 3387038377 352460ab1c o.jpg|Title Card TCC2a.png|Title Card Credits wwwsp.png|Spanish Title Card SD Screenshots 001 Balloon Floats By.png|001 Balloon Floats By 002 Wubbzy Tries Catching Balloon.png|002 Wubbzy Tries Catching Balloon 003 Wubbzy Tries Catching Balloon 2.png|003 Wubbzy Tries Catching Balloon 2 004 Wubbzy Tries Catching Balloon 3.png|004 Wubbzy Tries Catching Balloon 3 005 Wubbzy Tries Catching Balloon 4.png|005 Wubbzy Tries Catching Balloon 4 006 Wubbzy Tries Catching Balloon 5.png|006 Wubbzy Tries Catching Balloon 5 007 Walden Casually Walks and Reads.png|007 Walden Casually Walks and Reads 008 Balloon Floats By Again.png|008 Balloon Floats By Again 009 Wubbzy Still Tries to Catch Balloon.png|009 Wubbzy Still Tries to Catch Balloon 010 Balloon Floats By Again 2.png|010 Balloon Floats By Again 2 011 Wubbzy Still Tries to Catch Balloon 2.png|011 Wubbzy Still Tries to Catch Balloon 2 012 Wubbzy Stops.png|012 Wubbzy Stops 013 Wubbzy, You're Balloon!.png|013 Wubbzy, You're Balloon! 014 Look!.png|014 Look! 015 Racing Sign.png|015 Racing Sign 016 Bye-bye, Balloon..png|016 Bye-bye, Balloon 017 The Wuzzleburg Road Racer Rally is tomorrow!.png|017 The Wuzzleburg Road Racer Rally is tomorrow! 018 Wow, wow!.png|018 Wow, wow! 019 What a great race!.png|019 What a great race! 020 What a great race! 2.png|020 What a great race! 2 021 Mm-hmm, very interesting..png|021 Mm-hmm, very interesting. 022 The winner gets all kinds of prizes..png|022 The winner gets all kinds of prizes. 023 Oh, really.png|023 Oh, really? 024 Balloons.png|024 Balloons 025 and free movie passes,.png|025 and free movie passes, 026 and a year's supply of.png|026 and a year's supply of 027 ice cream..png|027 ice cream. 028 Wow, wow!!.png|028 Wow, wow!! 029 I'm gonna get out my road racer.png|029 I'm gonna get out my road racer 030 Right now!.png|030 Right now! 031 Wubbzy Bounces Home.png|031 Wubbzy Bounces Home 032 Wubbzy Bounces Home 2.png|032 Wubbzy Bounces Home 2 033 Wubbzy Bounces Home 3.png|033 Wubbzy Bounces Home 3 034 ....png|034 ... 035 ....png|035 ... 036 !.png|036 ! 037 q.png|037 ? 038 q.png|038 ? 039 q.png|039 ? 040 ....png|040 ... 041 Wubbzy's House and Garage.png|041 Wubbzy's House and Garage 042 Wubbzy's House and Garage 2.png|042 Wubbzy's House and Garage 2 043 Wubbzy's Garage.png|043 Wubbzy's Garage 044 Wubbzy Pushes Sketchy Racer.png|044 Wubbzy Pushes Sketchy Racer 045 Wubbzy Places Racer.png|045 Wubbzy Places Racer 046 I call it the 'Wubbmobile'..png|046 I call it the 'Wubbmobile'. 047 Hmm,.png|047 Hmm, 048 very interesting, Wubbzy..png|048 very interesting, Wubbzy. 049 But it looks kind of rickety to me..png|049 But it looks kind of rickety to me. 050 Plate Comes Loose.png|050 Plate Comes Loose 051 Motor.png|051 Rusty Motor 052 Motor is rusty..png|052 Motor is rusty. 053 Pipe Comes Loose.png|053 Pipe Comes Loose 054 Wheel.png|054 Wobbly Wheel 055 The wheels are a little wobbly..png|055 The wheels are a little wobbly. 056 Don't worry..png|056 Don't worry. 057 I'll just clean it up a little and it'll be fine..png|057 I'll just clean it up a little and it'll be fine. 058 ....png|058 ... 059 If you say so..png|059 If you say so. 060 See you at the race..png|060 See you at the race. 061 Clean Wheel.png|061 Clean Wheel 062 Clean Wubbmobile.png|062 Clean Wubbmobile 063 There..png|063 There. 064 Now it's ready to go..png|064 Now it's ready to go. 065 Now it's ready to go. 2.png|065 Now it's ready to go. 2 066 Wubbzy Crouches.png|066 Wubbzy Crouches 067 He Bounces.png|067 He Bounces 068 He Scores! Oops, wrong sport..png|068 He Scores! Oops, wrong sport. 069 Wubbzy Inside....png|069 Wubbzy Inside... 070 And Ready To Go.png|070 And Ready To Go! 071 ...After He Buckles Up.png|071 ..After He Buckles Up 072 Click.png|072 *Click* 073 Green Button.png|073 Green Button 074 Beep.png|074 *Beep* 075 Engine Chugs.png|075 Engine Chugs 076 Look out, world,.png|076 Look out, world, 077 Here I come!.png|077 Here I come! 078 Engine Drives.png|078 Engine Drives 079 ...Then Sputters.png|079 ...Then Sputters 080 Tire Comes Loose.png|080 Tire Comes Loose 081 Another Tire Deflates.png|081 Another Tire Deflates 082 ....png|082 ... 083 I'm gonna need an expert mechanic for this..png|083 I'm gonna need an expert mechanic for this. 084 And that can mean only one person..png|084 And that can mean only one person. 085 Widget's Workshop.png|085 Widget's Workshop 086 ....png|086 ... 087 Hmm..png|087 Hmm. 088 Adjust the dinklebelt..png|088 Adjust the dinklebelt. 089 Tighten this here sputter sprocket..png|089 Tighten this here sputter sprocket. 090 Wubbzy Sitting.png|090 Wubbzy Sitting 091 Wubbzy Jumps Off.png|091 Wubbzy Jumps Off 092 Do you think you can fix it, Widget.png|092 Do you think you can fix it, Widget? 093 Why don't you leave it here and come back later,.png|093 Why don't you leave it here and come back later, 094 okay, little buddy.png|094 okay, little buddy? 095 I'll see what I can do..png|095 I'll see what I can do. 096 Thanks, Widget..png|096 Thanks, Widget. 097 Wubbzy Bounces Out.png|097 Wubbzy Bounces Out 098 Wubbzy Bounces Out 2.png|098 Wubbzy Bounces Out 2 099 Wubbzy Bounces Out 3.png|099 Wubbzy Bounces Out 3 100 Wubbzy Bounces Out 4.png|100 Wubbzy Bounces Out 4 101 Wubbzy Bounces Out 5.png|101 Wubbzy Bounces Out 5 102 The Sun.png|102 The Sun 103 Wubbzy Sitting On Box.png|103 Outside Workshop 104 Wubbzy Waiting.png|104 Wubbzy Sitting On Box 105 !.png|105 ! 106 Front Doors.png|106 Front Doors 107 You ready.png|107 You ready? 108 Wubbzy Smiles.png|108 Wubbzy Smiles 109 Wubbzy Jumps Off.png|109 Wubbzy Jumps Off 110 Wubbzy Lands.png|110 Wubbzy Lands 111 I'm ready!.png|111 I'm ready! 112 Widget Points.png|112 Widget Points 113 Wubbzy Runs Inside.png|113 Wubbzy Runs Inside 114 Wow..!.png|114 Wow..! 115 New and Improved Wubbmobile.png|115 New and Improved Wubbmobile 116 Turbo rockets on the side..png|116 Turbo rockets on the side. 117 Monster wheels..png|117 Monster wheels. 118 Inflatable bumpers..png|118 Inflatable bumpers. 119 Inflatable bumpers. 2.png|119 Inflatable bumpers. 2 120 Laughs It's a real mean machine..png|120 *Laughs* It's a real mean machine. 121 That's really.png|121 That's really 122 cool!.png|122 cool! 123 ....png|123 ... 124 But.. maybe it's.png|124 But.. maybe it's 125 Too much.png|125 too much? 126 Let's give it a test ride.png|126 Let's give it a test ride 127 and see..png|127 and see. 128 Wubbzy and Widget Are Ready to Drive.png|128 Wubbzy and Widget Are Ready to Drive 129 Wubbzy Buckles Up.png|129 Wubbzy Buckles Up 130 Widget Buckles Up.png|130 Widget Buckles Up 131 Ready....png|131 Ready... 132 Set....png|132 Set... 133 Revving.png|133 Revving 134 Revving 2.png|134 Revving 2 135 and....png|135 and... 136 GO!.png|136 GO! 137 VROOM!.png|137 VROOM! 138 Wow wow wow!.png|138 Wow wow wow! 139 Trees.png|139 Trees 140 WHOOSH!.png|140 WHOOSH! 141 Leaves Get Blown Off.png|141 Leaves Get Blown Off 142 Trees Are Naked.png|142 Trees Are Naked 143 WHOOSH! 2.png|143 WHOOSH! 2 144 Birdy Bird On Stump s Rock.png|144 Birdy Bird On Stump / Rock 145 WHOOSH! 3.png|145 WHOOSH! 3 146 Birdy Bird Gets Whooshed.png|146 Birdy Bird Gets Whooshed 147 Feathers Get Blown Off.png|147 Feathers Get Blown Off 148 SCREECH!.png|148 SCREECH! 149 Laughs.png|149 *Laughs* 150 Now, that was a sweet ride..png|150 Now, that was a sweet ride. 151 Wow!.png|151 Wow! 152 I'll win the rally for sure!.png|152 I'll win the rally for sure! 153 This racer's got everything but a sail!.png|153 This racer's got everything but a sail! 154 Widget Smiles...png|154 Widget Smiles.. 155 Then Has a Brainstorm.png|155 Then Has a Brainstorm 156 Hm..png|156 Hm. 157 Gasp.png|157 *Gasp* 158 Hey, maybe it should have a sail..png|158 Hey, maybe it should have a sail. 159 Huh.png|159 Huh? 160 Why, sure. If it's a windy day,.png|160 Why, sure. If it's a windy day, 161 you'll get more speed..png|161 you'll get more speed. 162 Gasp 2.png|162 *Gasp* 2 163 Oh, and oars too,.png|163 Oh, and oars too, 164 in case you get stuck in a deep puddle..png|164 in case you get stuck in a deep puddle. 165 Gasp 3.png|165 *Gasp* 3 166 And a juice machine in case you get thirsty!.png|166 And a juice machine in case you get thirsty! 167 That might be overdoing it, Widget..png|167 That might be overdoing it, Widget. 168 Come back tomorrow, Wubbster..png|168 Come back tomorrow, Wubbster. 169 It'll be ready in time for the race..png|169 It'll be ready in time for the race. 170 But, Widget-.png|170 But, Widget- 171 Doors Close.png|171 Doors Close 172 Sigh.png|172 *Sigh* 173 Wait, Did The Sun Change Shape From Image 102q.png|173 Wait, Did The Sun Change Shape From Image 102? 174 Widget's Pen of Parts.png|174 Widget's Pen of Parts 175 Widget's Workshop 2.png|175 Widget's Workshop 2 176 Wubbzy Surprised, Widget Proud.png|176 Wubbzy Surprised, Widget Proud 177 Well, Wubbzy,.png|177 Well, Wubbzy, 178 what do you thinkq.png|178 what do you think? 179 Newer and More Improved Wubbmobile.png|179 Newer and More Improved Wubbmobile 180 I don't know, Widget..png|180 I don't know, Widget. 181 Seems kind of big to me..png|181 Seems kind of big to me. 182 It sure is..png|182 It sure is. 183 It even has its own built-in.png|183 It even has its own built-in 184 cheering section..png|184 cheering section. 185 Beep.png|185 *Beep* 186 LET'S GO, WUBBZY! LET'S GO, WUBBZY!.png|186 LET'S GO, WUBBZY! LET'S GO, WUBBZY! 187 Laughs.png|187 *Laughs* 188 Not bad, huhq.png|188 Not bad, huh? 189 Fanfare Plays.png|189 Fanfare Plays 190 Wow!.png|190 Wow! 191 That means the Road Racer Rally is starting in.png|191 That means the Road Racer Rally is starting in 192 15 minutes..png|192 15 minutes. 193 Let's...png|193 Let's.. 194 do it!.png|194 do it! 195 Widget Walks Away.png|195 Widget Walks Away 196 ....png|196 ... 197 Wubbzy Unsuringly Follows.png|197 Wubbzy Unsuringly Follows 198 Road Racer Rally Banner.png|198 Road Racer Rally Banner 199 Racers at Starting Line.png|199 Racers at Starting Line 200 Racers Look Back....png|200 Racers Look Back... 201 At Wubbzy and His Superior Wubbmobile.png|201 At Wubbzy and His Superior Wubbmobile 202 She's all yours now, little buddy..png|202 She's all yours now, little buddy. 203 Widget Proud, Walden Walks In.png|203 Widget Proud, Walden Walks In 204 Walden Still Reading Book.png|204 Walden Still Reading Book 205 Walden Notices Wubbzy's New Racer.png|205 Walden Notices Wubbzy's New Racer 206 Hmm..png|206 Hmm. 207 Very interesting..png|207 Very interesting. 208 But is this thing safeq.png|208 But is this thing safe? 209 I hope so..png|209 I hope so. 210 I hope so. 2.png|210 I hope so. 2 211 No problem-o..png|211 No problem-o. 212 No problem-o. 2.png|212 No problem-o. 2 213 Everything.png|213 Everything 214 works like a charm..png|214 works like a charm. 215 Air Horn Blares.png|215 Air Horn Blares 216 Racers,.png|216 Racers, 217 start your engines!.png|217 start your engines! 218 Wubbzy Buckles Up Again....png|218 Wubbzy Buckles Up Again... 219 And Gets Ready.png|219 And Gets Ready 220 Racers Are Ready Too...png|220 Racers Are Ready Too.. 221 Then Get Distracted...png|221 Then Get Distracted.. 222 By Their Big Opponent.png|222 By Their Big Opponent 223 Wubbzy Confident.png|223 Wubbzy Confident 224 Wubbzy Gives a Thumbs Up.png|224 Wubbzy Gives a Thumbs Up 225 Widget Thumbs Him Up Back.png|225 Widget Thumbs Him Up Back 226 Walden Looks Up.png|226 Walden Looks Up 227 Wubbzy Confident 2.png|227 Wubbzy Confident 2 228 Ready...png|228 Ready.. 229 Set...png|229 Set.. 230 Go!.png|230 Go! 231 And....png|231 And... 232 There He Goes, Ladies and Gentlemen!.png|232 There He Goes, Ladies and Gentlemen! 233 Followed By Huggy, Buggy and Earl!.png|233 Followed By Huggy, Buggy and Earl! 234 Go, Wubbzy, go!!.png|234 Go, Wubbzy, go!! 235 Folks, It Looks Like Wubbzy Already Has This Race In the Bag!.png|235 Folks, It Looks Like Wubbzy Already Has This Race In the Bag! 236 ..By a Light Year!.png|236 ..By a Light Year! 237 Can These Three Somehow Turn It Around.png|237 Can These Three Somehow Turn It Around? 238 Wubbzy Confident 3.png|238 Wubbzy Confident 3 239 Wubbzy Looks Back.png|239 Wubbzy Looks Back 240 Wow..png|240 Wow. 241 I'm going to win this race.png|241 I'm going to win this race 242 easily..png|242 easily. 243 Wubbzy Looking Relaxed.png|243 Wubbzy Relaxing 244 Engine Sputters.png|244 Engine Sputters 245 Uh-oh..png|245 Uh-oh. 246 Wait, What's This Something's Wrong With the Wubbmobile!.png|246 Wait, What's This? Something's Wrong With the Wubbmobile! 247 Oopsy-daisy!.png|247 Oopsy-daisy! 248 That's not supposed to happen..png|248 That's not supposed to happen. 249 Widget Runs Out.png|249 Widget Runs Out 250 Walden Follows.png|250 Walden Follows 251 Engine Sputtering.png|251 Engine Sputtering 252 What's going on.png|252 What's going on? 253 Oh, No! Folks, the Engine Stopped Working!.png|253 Oh, No! Folks, the Engine Stopped Working! 254 And The Other Racers Are Ahead!.png|254 And The Other Racers Are Ahead! 255 Looks Like Wubbzy's Out Of the Race!.png|255 Looks Like Wubbzy's Out Of the Race! 256 Push the combustion button!.png|256 Push the combustion button! 257 Disengage the turbo toggle!.png|257 Disengage the turbo toggle! 258 q.png|258 ? 259 Wubbzy Raises Finger.png|259 Wubbzy Raises Finger 260 Wubbmobile Controls.png|260 Wubbmobile Controls 261 Wubbmobile Controls 2.png|261 Wubbmobile Controls 2 262 Wubbzy Thinks...png|262 Wubbzy Thinks 263 Wubbzy Tries...png|263 And Tries.. 264 This Button.png|264 This Button 265 Speakers Rise.png|265 Speakers Rise 266 LET'S GO, WUBBZY! LET'S GO, WUBBZY!.png|266 LET'S GO, WUBBZY! LET'S GO, WUBBZY! 267 Wubbzy Getting Nervous.png|267 Wubbzy Getting Nervous 268 Now He Tries...png|268 Now He Tries.. 269 All Of Them.png|269 All Of Them 270 All Of Them 2.png|270 All Of Them 2 271 All Of Them 3.png|271 All Of Them 3 272 All Of Them 4.png|272 All Of Them 4 273 ....png|273 ... 274 That Can't Be Good.png|274 That Can't Be Good 275 Ladies and Gentleman, That Racer Has Gone Bonkers!.png|275 Whoa! Ladies and Gentlemen, That Racer Has Gone Bonkers! 276 Tires.png|276 Tires 277 Inflated Tires.png|277 Inflated Tires 278 qqq.png|278 ??? 279 Sail Rises.png|279 Sail Rises 280 Sail Rises 2.png|280 Sail Rises 2 281 Sail Opens.png|281 Sail Opens 282 Wubbmobile Collapses.png|282 Wubbmobile Collapses 283 Ooh, Tough Break! (No Pun Intended.).png|283 Ooh, Tough Break! (No Pun Intended.) 284 Boing.png|284 *Boing* 285 Wubbzy Tumbles.png|285 Wubbzy Tumbles 286 Wubbzy Tumbles 2.png|286 Wubbzy Tumbles 2 287 Wubbzy Tumbles 3.png|287 Wubbzy Tumbles 3 288 Wubbzy Tumbles 4.png|288 Wubbzy Tumbles 4 289 Wubbzy Tumbles 5.png|289 Wubbzy Tumbles 5 290 Oh!! Looks Like That's Really It For Him!.png|290 Oh!! Looks Like That's Really It For Him! 291 Oh, I'm sorry, Wubbzy!.png|291 Oh, I'm sorry, Wubbzy! 292 I thought for sure it would work!.png|292 I thought for sure it would work! 293 Oh..png|293 Oh. 294 I'll never win the race now..png|294 I'll never win the race now. 295 I'll never win the race now. 2.png|295 I'll never win the race now. 2 296 Aw, Poor Little Guy..png|296 Aw, Poor Little Guy. 297 I Was Rooting For Him Too..png|297 I Was Rooting For Him Too. 298 ....png|298 ... 299 Oh, gosh golly,.png|299 Oh, gosh golly, 300 I feel terrible..png|300 I feel terrible. 301 I was only trying to help..png|301 I was only trying to help. 302 I know, Widget..png|302 I know, Widget. 303 But every now and then,.png|303 But every now and then, 304 you go a little overboard..png|304 you go a little overboard. 305 Yeah,.png|305 Yeah, 306 you're right, Walden..png|306 you're right, Walden. 307 Widget Looks Back.png|307 Widget Looks Back 308 Widget Walks To Wubbzy.png|308 Widget Walks To Wubbzy 309 Wubbzy Sadly Sitting.png|309 Wubbzy Sadly Sitting 310 Widget Walks In.png|310 Widget Walks In 311 Hi there, Wubbzy..png|311 Hi there, Wubbzy. 312 ....png|312 ... 313 Widget Frowns.png|313 Widget Frowns 314 ....png|314 ... 315 Widget Walks In 2.png|315 Widget Walks In 2 316 Widget Sits Next To Wubbzy.png|316 Widget Sits Next To Wubbzy 317 Oh, this is all my fault..png|317 Oh, this is all my fault. 318 I should've listened to you before..png|318 I should've listened to you before. 319 I don't blame you for being mad at me..png|319 I don't blame you for being mad at me. 320 Widget's Sad Too.png|320 Widget's Sad Too 321 Widget's Sad Too 2.png|321 Widget's Sad Too 2 322 I'm not mad at you, Widget..png|322 I'm not mad at you, Widget. 323 I'm not mad at you, Widget. 2.png|323 I'm not mad at you, Widget. 2 324 You did your best..png|324 You did your best. 325 Wubbzy Cheers Up.png|325 Wubbzy Cheers Up 326 Don't worry..png|326 Don't worry. 327 Next year, we'll win the Road Racer Rally for sure..png|327 Next year, we'll win the 328 Next year, we'll win the Road Racer Rally for sure. 2.png|328 Road Racer Rally 329 Next year, we'll win the Road Racer Rally for sure. 3.png|329 for sure. 330 Next Yearq.png|330 Next Year? 331 Wubbzy and Widget Smiling.png|331 Wubbzy and Widget Smiling 332 Well, why not.png|332 Well, why not 333 this yearq.png|333 this year? 334 There's no way we'll catch those.png|334 There's no way we'll catch those 335 other cars.png|335 other cars 336 now..png|336 now. 337 Did you try the.png|337 Did you try the 338 wings yetQ.png|338 wings yet? 339 Wingsq.png|339 Wings? 340 Wingsq 2.png|340 Wings? 2 341 Unwheeled Wubbmobile.png|341 Unwheeled Wubbmobile 342 Wubbzy and Widget Smiling 2.png|342 Wubbzy and Widget Smiling 2 343 Widget Raises Finger.png|343 Widget Raises Finger 344 Wings Button.png|344 Wings Button 345 Beep.png|345 *Beep* 346 Unwheeled Wubbmobile.png|346 Unwheeled Wubbmobile 2 347 Winged Wubbmobile.png|347 Winged Wubbmobile 348 Wow!.png|348 Wow! 349 Let's.png|349 Let's 350 do it!.png|350 do it! 351 Wubbzy Smiling.png|351 Wubbzy Smiling 352 Hey, Walden,.png|352 Hey, Walden, 353 wanna come along for a rideQ.png|353 wanna come along for a ride? 354 Yeah,.png|354 Yeah, 355 there's plenty of room!.png|355 there's plenty of room! 356 Walden Reading.png|356 Walden Reading 357 Hmm..png|357 Hmm. 358 Very interesting..png|358 Very interesting. 359 Walden Jumps Off.png|359 Walden Jumps Off 360 Don't mind if I do..png|360 Don't mind if I do. 361 Walden Walks.png|361 Walden Walks 362 Wubbzy and Widget Watch Walden Board Racer.png|362 Wubbzy and Widget Watch Walden Board Racer 363 Walden Boards Racer.png|363 Walden Boards Racer 364 Everyone,.png|364 Everyone, 365 buckle up!.png|365 buckle up! 366 Walden Buckles Up.png|366 Walden Buckles Up 367 Walden Buckles Up 2.png|367 Walden Buckles Up 2 368 Widget Buckles Up.png|368 Widget Buckles Up 369 Widget Buckles Up 2.png|369 Widget Buckles Up 2 370 Wubbzy Buckles Up.png|370 Wubbzy Buckles Up 371 Wubbzy Buckles Up 2.png|371 Wubbzy Buckles Up 2 372 Turbo rockets,.png|372 Turbo rockets, 373 full power!.png|373 full power! 374 Rockets Roar.png|374 Rockets Roar 375 Rockets Roar 2.png|375 Rockets Roar 2 376 Racer Shaking.png|376 Racer Shaking 377 Wubbmobile...png|377 Wubbmobile.. 378 Blasts Off.png|378 Blasts Off 379 Blasts Off 2.png|379 Blasts Off 2 380 Blasts Off 3.png|380 Blasts Off 3 381 Wheee!.png|381 Wheee! 382 All Laughing.png|382 All Laughing 383 All Laughing 2 (With Their Mouths ClosedQ).png|383 All Laughing 2 (With Their Mouths Closed?) 384 Walden Reading.png|384 Walden Reading 385 Widget Looks At Him.png|385 Widget Looks At Him 386 By the way, Walden,.png|386 By the way, Walden, 387 what's that book there you've been readingQ.png|387 what's that book there you've been reading? 388 Walden Smiling.png|388 Walden Smiling 389 It's the 'Wow, Wow Guide to Wuzzleburg'..png|389 It's the 'Wow, Wow Guide to Wuzzleburg'. 390 Look!.png|390 Look! 391 Look! 2.png|391 Look! 2 392 There's the Figgity-Fig Tree!.png|392 There's the Figgity-Fig Tree! 393 Wubbmobile Flies Through Tree.png|393 Wubbmobile Flies Through Tree 394 Wubbmobile Flies Through Tree 2.png|394 Wubbmobile Flies Through Tree 2 395 Wubbmobile Flies Through Tree 3.png|395 Wubbmobile Flies Through Tree 3 396 Wow, wow, wow!.png|396 Wow, wow, wow! 397 And here's Donut Rock!.png|397 And here's Donut Rock! 398 Wubbmobile Flies Through Donut's Hole.png|398 Wubbmobile Flies Through Donut's Hole 399 Walden Reading Again.png|399 Walden Reading Again 400 And now we're flying over the Goofy Geysers!.png|400 And now we're flying over the Goofy Geysers! 401 Goofy Geysers.png|401 Goofy Geysers 402 Don't.png|402 Don't 403 get.png|403 get 404 wet!.png|404 wet! 405 Wow, wow, wow!!.png|405 Wow, wow, wow!! 406 We're flying.png|406 We're flying 407 right over.png|407 right over 408 Mt. Zubba Bubba!.png|408 Mt. Zubba Bubba! 409 Wubbzy Driving.png|409 Wubbzy Driving 410 Hey,.png|410 Hey, 411 lookie there!.png|411 lookie there! 412 Well, Folks, It Looks Like the Winner Could Be One of These- What the!Q.png|412 Well, Folks, It Looks Like the Winner Could Be One of These- What the!? 413 We're passing the other racers!.png|413 We're passing the other racers! 414 Ladies and Gentlemen, An Unbelievable Comeback By Wubbzy!!.png|414 Ladies and Gentlemen, An Unbelievable Comeback By Wubbzy!! 415 And look at that!.png|415 And look at that! 416 Here comes the finish line!.png|416 Here comes the finish line! 417 And He's Seconds Away From Winning!!.png|417 And He's Seconds Away From Winning!! 418 You're gonna win the race for sure, Wubbzy!.png|418 You're gonna win the race for sure, Wubbzy! 419 Hey,.png|419 Hey, 420 let's fly over those mountains again!.png|420 let's fly over those mountains again! 421 The mountainsQ.png|421 The mountains? 422 Well-.png|422 Well- 423 But.png|423 But 424 don't you wanna win the raceQ.png|424 don't you wanna win the race? 425 I don't care about winning..png|425 I don't care about winning. 426 I'm having too much fun with.png|426 I'm having too much fun with 427 my friends!.png|427 my friends! 428 ....png|428 ... 429 ....png|429 ... 430 They Smile.png|430 :) :) 431 And The Winner Is....png|431 And The Winner Is... 432 W...ait! Why Is He Turning AroundQ.png|432 W...ait! Why Is He Turning Around? 433 Let's.png|433 Let's 434 do it!.png|434 do it! 435 Wubbmobile Flies Away.png|435 Wubbmobile Flies Away 436 Oh Well, Folks! It Looks Like the Winner Will Be One of Those Three After All!.png|436 Oh Well, Folks! It Looks Like the Winner Will Be One of Those Three After All! Category:Images Category:Image galleries Category:Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Category:Season 1 Category:2006 Category:Episodes